


Forever & Always

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Human, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Night Terrors, Romance, Roommates, Smoking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: A tale of childhood friends, who grow up to become something much more. A Sookie and Godric love story told from Godric’s POV (flashbacks in italics)AH, AU, Romance/Drama





	1. Chapter 1

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 1

 

GPOV

_“Godric sweetie, why don’t you go play outside for a little while,” my mom calls to me as I sit on my bed with my favorite book held open on my lap. I groan softly. She’s always encouraging me to play outside more, but I’d much rather spend my time with my nose in a good book._

_“But Mom,” I whine as she comes to my door with a stern look. I sigh, knowing I won’t be able to argue with her. Once Mom makes up her mind about something, fighting against it is pointless. I begrudgingly stand, putting my book back on my small bookshelf with the many others as she grins down at me._

_“Oh, it’s not so bad, honey. Some fresh air will do you good,” she tells me as I shuffle past her, making my way to the front door to slip on my tennis shoes. “Maybe you can get that little neighbor girl to play with you,” she says, looking out the window above me._

_I look out to see Sookie sitting on the curb curled up in a ball with her head resting on her drawn up knees. “Mom, I don’t wanna play with a girl.”  I tell her, wrinkling up my nose as she chuckles softly. “Can’t you call Eric’s mom to see if he can come over and play?”_

_“I think Sookie could really use a friend right now, Godric,” she says, looking back out the window with a sorrowful expression. “Poor thing,” she says softly._

_“Oh fine, but I won’t like it,” I tell her defiantly as she leans down, kissing the top of my head and smiling down to me._

_“You’re a good boy, Godric, now go play. Maybe you can make a new friend too,” she says as she opens the door, letting in the bright afternoon sun. I walk outside, taking in the sweet smell of fresh cut grass. I love summer time and the warm sunshine feels nice warming my skin as I raise my face to the sky._

_I look over to see Sookie still sitting on the curb as I make my way over to her, looking both ways before I jog across the dirt road to where she’s crouched. I know Sookie from school. We’re in the same grade together, but we’ve never really talked before. I can’t believe Mom is making me play with a girl, I’d much rather be playing with Eric right now I think to myself with a sigh._

_“Hey, Sookie,” I say as she looks up to me in surprise. “Did you want to come over and play with me?” I ask as she grins up at me, her blue eyes sparkling in the bright summer sun._

_“Sure,” she says as she stands, wiping off the dirt from the back of her jeans. We look for cars once more before making our way back across the dirt road together back towards my house._

_“I’m not playing with dolls or anything stupid like that,” I warn her as she giggles, following me back into my yard._

_“That’s fine,” she answers sweetly as I open my trunk of toys. “Oh! Can we play with these?” she asks as she picks up a set of play swords. I grin widely. Those are one of my favorite toys to play with._

_“Cool,” I answer as I pick up one of the swords and race to the jungle gym set up in the backyard. “Come on Sookie!” I call back as she runs to me with her own sword in hand, her blonde hair flying behind her as she smiles broadly at me. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all; anyone who plays swords with me is alright in my book._

_“Prepare to die!” she calls loudly as she swings her sword through the air towards me, laughing loudly. I block her swing easily and the two of us clash at one another, climbing up the jungle gym and moving our epic battle to higher ground._

_I plunge my plastic sword into her armpit as she lets out a loud groan, dropping to her knees before me. “Take that!” I call out triumphantly as she falls flat against the wooden floor of the play equipment, closing her eyes and rolling her tongue out to play dead. I giggle and she struggles to keep a straight face now that I’ve managed to strike a killing blow. She finally loses the fight though as she soon joins me in laughter._

_“You’re not so bad for a girl,” I tell her as she sits up with a smile._

_“Yeah, well you’re not so bad for a boy,” she quips back with a giggle. “Why did you invite me to play?” she asks curiously._

_“My mom asked me to,” I explain as I drop down to sit beside her. “She said you looked like you could use a friend.”_

_“Yeah,” she says quietly as she stares back at her house with her face pinched in sorrow. She rubs her arm then and I glance down to see a set of bruises blooming on her pale skin._

_“What happened?” I ask her curiously, reaching out to touch the purple splotches on her arm. She tenses up then as she looks to me with a sad expression. Tears form in her blue eyes and I instantly feel bad for asking about them._

_“Daddy got mad at me,” she tells me softly as my jaw drops in surprise. Her dad did this to her? What kind of dad does something like that? Tears start trailing down her cheeks and she wipes them away quickly with the back of her hand. “Sorry,” she says, shaking her head. “Let’s play some more,” she tells me with a forced smile._

_I decide then and there that Sookie really does need a friend. I could be that for her, besides, she really isn’t so bad, for a girl. “Friends?” I ask her holding out my pinky with a wide grin. Her smile turns genuine then as she hooks her pinky around my own._

_“Friends,” she states firmly with a bright smile._

_G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*_

“Goddy,” a soft voice calls, pulling me from my slumber. “Are you awake?” Sookie asks me softly as I nod to her, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

“Am now,” I tell her, rolling over and lifting the covers for her. “Have another nightmare?” I ask as she climbs onto my bed and curls her small body against me under the fluffy blankets.

“Yeah, it was a bad one,” she says softly as she snuggles her face against my chest and wraps her arms around me tightly. I run my fingers through her silken hair to soothe her fears.

“Shh… It’s okay, I’m right here,” I console her softly as her small form trembles lightly against me. Her night terrors aren’t nearly as bad as they used to be, but every once and a while she still gets like this. I’ve spent many nights consoling her just like this and I do it readily because that’s just what good friends do for one another.

“Sorry I woke you up,” she mumbles against my chest as I grin.

“You know I don’t mind,” I tell her earnestly as I pull her tightly against me. She lets out a contented sigh as her tense muscles slowly begin to relax against me. “Wanna tell me about it?” I ask softly as I continue to stroke her golden tresses.

“I dreamt about him again,” she says softly as she squeezes my waist tightly. “He was chasing me through our old house and I was so scared, Goddy,” she whispers into the dark. “He was yelling so loudly and I ran and ran, trying to get away. I kept calling for you, but you weren’t there. I was looking all around but I just couldn’t find you anywhere,” she says as I feel her warm tears soaking my shirt.

I once more curse her father for the hell he’s put her through. These awful nightmares of hers are a result of his explosive temper that lead to him abusing Sookie for years. I only wish I had known about it sooner, that I was somehow able to protect her from the years of suffering. But I’m here for her now and no one will ever treat her like that again so long as I’m around.

“Hey,” I say, taking her face in my hands gently and lifting her tear stained face to look at me. “I’m right here, you know that. He’s gone now, Sookie, he can never hurt you ever again,” I remind her as she nods to me with a weak smile. I wipe away her tears from her face with my thumbs as my heart breaks for her once more. It kills me to see her like this, to see her in any kind of pain.

“You’re right,” she agrees softly.

“That’s my girl,” I tell her, pulling her into a tight hug. “My brave Sookie,” I tell her as she chuckles lightly.

“You’re the brave one, I’m too neurotic to be brave,” she says as she pulls away with a smirk. I grin at her knowing I really can’t argue with her logic. She has a cabinet full of anxiety medication just to prove her point in the room right across the hall.

“I guess maybe you’re right” I concede with a small chuckle. “But you know I’m always here for you, forever and always, right?” I ask as she grins at me.

“Forever and always,” she agrees holding out her pinky I hook my own pinky around hers with a soft chuckle. “I love you, Goddy,” she whispers softly.

“Love you too, Sookie,” I tell her softly, pulling her head to me and placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. I lay back down and she settles herself over me, rubbing her face against my chest and wrapping her limbs around me tightly. I pull the covers up over us and wait to see if she’ll be able to sleep once more tonight.

Soon her breathing becomes shallow, evening out smoothly and I let out a small sigh, grateful this was one of her easier nights as I hold her sleeping body against me. I run my hand over her warm back, caressing her softly as I become lost in my thoughts now that I’ve been woken from my sleep.

It all started that bright summer day when my mom encouraged me to play with the little blonde neighbor girl and we’ve been practically inseparable ever since. Sookie and I have been through a lot together and life certainly hasn’t been easy for my friend, but I’ve always been here for her and I always will be.

We were just kids, only seven years old when our friendship started and throughout the years we’ve only become closer. We spent plenty of afternoons playing together just like that first day as kids and as we got older, our choice in activities may have changed, but we were always together, always side by side in whatever we did.

Once we graduated high school, we started renting this little house together in our home town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. We applied for work down at the local watering hole together, which is where we spend a majority of our time now, working long hours for our mutual friend, Sam. Our lives aren’t remotely glamorous, quite the opposite actually, but we get by just fine and we still spend most our time together, which is exactly the way we prefer to spend it.

We aren’t hermits or anything, we have other friends, some are even pretty close to us, but none of my other friendships compare to the one I have with Sookie. We have something unique between us that could never be duplicated with anyone else and I’m grateful to have her in my life.  Her friendship means the world to me and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without her.

We aren’t romantically involved or anything, I mean we do love each other, just not like that. We’ve both dated other people over the years, but nothing’s ever become serious for either of us; and once whatever relationship we’re involved with comes to its inevitable end, we’ve always had each other to lean on. It may seem strange to others, but it’s just the way of things between us. It works for Sookie and I, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.

Finally, I feel my eyelids growing heavy and the feel of Sookie’s soft breathing against my chest is enough to finally lull me back into sleep. I pull her close and close my eyes soon falling back into my slumber with Sookie held tightly in my arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 2

 

 

 

GPOV

_“Here, help me Sookie,” I call as I raise the corner of the afghan over my head, tucking it into the top drawer of my dresser._

_“What are we doing, Goddy?” she asks as she takes the opposite corner of the blanket into her small hands._

_“Building a fort, of course,” I tell her as she grins. We manage to hang up the blanket together and drape another across the top to make makeshift doors for the blanketed structure. We stand back together to admire our work with satisfied smiles._

_“Perfect,” Sookie tells me as I nod my approval. We gather up all my pillows then and toss them inside. We crawl into our hideout and pile up the pillows to form fluffy furniture. Once it’s set up to our liking, we lie back together to enjoy the fruits of our labor._

_“How’s it going in here,” Mom calls as Sookie and I share a giggle together. The blanket is peeled back to reveal my mom crouching down before us with a grin. “Nice fort,” she says, looking around with a smile._

_“Sookie and I need a flashlight, Mom,” I tell her. “We’re having a campout tonight and we’re gonna tell spooky stories later,” I explain as she nods to us, dropping the blanket as we hear her walking from my room._

_“This is gonna be so fun,” Sookie calls excitedly as she fluffs a mound of pillows. “I’ve never been to a campout before.”_

_Mom returns with a large flashlight and a pile of snacks for us, which we grab up excitedly. “You two have fun now,” she tells us. “But don’t stay up too late,” she warns as we pile up our supplies into a corner of our fort._

_“We’re staying up all night,” I inform her as she chuckles lightly._

_“Fine, but don’t complain to me when you fall asleep in your bowl of Wheaties tomorrow morning,” she teases as Sookie and I giggle. Mom drops the corner of the blanket then and Sookie and I lie on our stomachs, facing each other in the safety of our blanket fortress. I take the large flashlight into my small hands and flash the light under my face._

_“It’s time for spooky stories,” I tell Sookie in a deep voice as she grins at me. “I’ll go first,” I inform her as she nods excitedly. I start reciting the story I learned last year at camp about the monster that lives in the shadows of the closet, coming out each night to feed upon any kids not tucked tightly in their blankets. As I begin describing the monsters sharp, bloody fangs and razor sharp talons, Sookie covers her face, shaking her head._

_“Sookie? Are you scared?” I ask as she nods, burying her face into her pillow. I continue the story with a grin, knowing it’s only going to get even scarier from here. As I plunge ahead with my eerie tale, I soon hear a soft whimpering sound. Is that Sookie? I pull away her pillow to see her tear stained face looking back at me. “Are you okay?” I ask in concern, feeling awful for scaring her so badly as she shakes her head at me._

_“That was way too scary,” she informs me, sniffling quietly as she rubs her eyes._

_“It’s okay, Sookie, it’s just a story,” I explain as she shakes her head._

_“How do you know?” she whispers fearfully as she scoots closer to me._

_“Because monsters aren’t real,” I tell her as she trembles next to me._

_“And what if they are?” she challenges. “What if they come out of the closet tonight and try and eat us both?” she asks as I grin at her._

_“Then I’ll protect you, of course,” I tell her, puffing out my chest. “Nothing will hurt you so long as I’m here with you, Sookie,” I state firmly._

_“Promise?” she asks quietly, looking to me for confirmation._

_“I promise,” I tell her somberly, crossing my hand over my chest in a solemn vow as she smiles up at me._

_G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G_

My alarm blares loudly, waking me from a deep sleep as Sookie groans loudly into my chest. I reach up clicking off the annoying wakeup call as Sookie curls up against me and pulls the covers up over her head.

“Sookie,” I sing out with a grin as she groans once more. “It’s time to get up, Sunshine,” I call, pulling the blankets from her tight grasp. She glares up at me and I chuckle, ruffling her wild tangle of hair.

“Why the fuck are you waking me up at seven o’clock?” she moans as I smirk at her.

“Because we told Sam we’d help him unload the truck this morning,” I remind her as she slams her face down to my chest, shaking her head. I pick up the blanket then and toss it off her completely making her raise her face to me with a menacing glare. “You’re so cute when you’re angry,” I tell her placing a peck to her nose as she fights back a grin.

“Ugh, fine, I’m getting up,” she grumbles as she raises her body from my own and stands by the bed, reaching up and stretching out her limbs. She grins down at me then. “I’m showering first,” she says as she sprints from the room, suddenly wide awake, evidently. I chuckle, standing from the bed and walking out into the hall.

“I’m starting the coffee,” I call as she yells back her gratitude. I start the maker, pulling out our designated mugs as I hear the shower starting. Before long, the pot finishes brewing and I pour two mugs as I make my way to the hall, knocking on the bathroom door.

“Almost done,” Sookie calls out as I sip my steaming brew.  She opens the door, wrapped in a towel and I hand her a mug as she grins, rising to her tiptoes to give me a peck on the lips. “I love you,” she says, tipping the coffee to her lips as I smirk at her.

“I know, love you too,” I say as I finish my own cup and trade places with her. I’m showered and dressed quickly and make my way to the front of the house to see Sookie already waiting for me in her Merlotte’s uniform.

“It’s my turn to drive,” she tells me with a grin as she holds up her keys, shaking them in triumph. I groan loudly.

“Great, I still don’t understand why you refuse to junk that piece of shit,” I tell her as we exit the front door together and make our way to her yellow death trap of a car.

“Aw, come on, she’s my baby,” she informs me, caressing the car lovingly as I roll my eyes at her. We climb into the car and she starts the engine causing it to sputter and cough as I grip the door handle tightly, praying we make it to work in one piece as Sookie giggles at me.

We arrive at Merlotte’s, somehow managing not to break down along the way and I stumble out of the tiny yellow piece of shit car with a grateful sigh as Sookie shakes her head at me. Sam is already unloading the large truck across the parking lot and we quickly make our way over to help him.

“Morning, Sam,” Sookie calls cheerfully as he grins up at us and I nod a greeting his way.

“Hey guys, thanks for comin’ in so early,” he tells us as he lifts a large box of tomatoes from the truck bed.

“No problem,” I tell him as I lift a crate of beer. “We’d do it more often if I could get Sookie’s lazy butt out of bed before noon once in a while,” I quip as Sookie sticks out her tongue at me.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” she asks as I grin at her. Sam just shakes his head at us as we follow him into the bar. It doesn’t take us long to get everything brought in and I make my way to the kitchen to fire up the grill as Sookie follows Sam to the front of the restaurant.

I begin working on food prep and the morning passes quickly as the restaurant starts to fill up with customers. Lafayette saunters into the kitchen and I smile up at him as I place a tray of food on the sill for Sookie. “Thanks,” she says, leaning in to kiss my cheek with a grin.

I turn back to see Lafayette grinning at me. “What?” I ask as I walk over to drop an order of hash browns in the fryer.

“I’s don’t understand yous twos relationship,” he tells me as he ties on his apron. “I mean yous live together, spend all yo time with each other but ya tell me ya ain’t gettin’ none,” he says with a smirk. I shrug at him.

“It’s not like that with me and Sookie,” I tell him as he gives me a pointed look.

“Hmm,” he answers as he begins helping me fill breakfast orders. Loud voices sound from the front and I look up to see a construction crew enter the restaurant. Sookie soon comes back to us with a pile of tickets, giving us a sympathetic smile as Lafayette and I work to fill the large order.

We finally manage to catch up with orders and I pick up a knife and begin slicing onions when I hear Sookie giggling from up front. I glance up to see her flirting with a large, muscled man sitting at one of her tables. He reaches up and tucks a stand of her blonde hair behind her ear and a tight pain emanates in my chest at the sight. What the hell was that?

Lafayette leans over my shoulder with a grin, glancing down to the knife gripped in my hand that I’ve unintentionally slammed into the cutting board without even realizing it. What the fuck is wrong with me? “Yeah, ya’lls just friends,” he says with a small chuckle as I yank the knife from the damaged cutting board.

“We _are_ just friends,” I argue as I continue to watch Sookie and the dark haired man laughing together.

“Yous in denial, that’s what you is,” he says as I shake my head, not accepting his explanation, but my stomach turns as I see Sookie run her hand over the man’s muscled arm and hand him a small slip of paper. She’s giving him her number? Why the fuck do I even care? She’s dated plenty of guys before, and it’s never bothered me like this.

Once the man stands from the table Sookie waves at him and then turns to rush back towards us. “Oh my God!” she calls excitedly. “Did you see him, Godric? He’s just so dreamy,” she gushes with a beaming smile as I nod to her, forcing a smile of my own.

“You make a date with him?,” I ask as I lean into the open window next to her. She nods with a wide smile.

“Alcide’s gonna pick me up tomorrow night. We’re going out to dinner in Shreveport,” she informs me as I try and shake the unexplainable wave of disturbing emotions rising within me.

“You goes girl, get you some,” Lafayette tells her with a smirk as he turns to me with a wink. Sookie grins at us and then turns back to the restaurant, skipping away to wait on her tables as I find myself assessing these new, strange feelings.

“I need a smoke break,” I tell Lafayette as he shakes his head at me. I cross over to the back entrance and pull out the crumpled pack of cigs from my pocket. I dig into the nearly empty pack and pull out a stick of calming goodness. I flick my lighter and inhale deep, letting the nicotine do its job on my racking nerves. I blow out a billowing cloud of smoke as my mind whirls.

Am I really jealous? I have no right to be jealous of this new guy, Sookie and I aren’t an item, hell we’ve never even slept together, so what the hell is wrong with me? Lafayette says I’m in denial, but that can’t be right. Sookie’s my best friend, not my girlfriend; we aren’t like that with one another, we never have been. Shit. I need to get my head straight.

Whatever, I tell myself as I push my thoughts away for the time. I don’t know what I’m so worked up about anyways. Sookie’s relationships never last long and soon she’ll dump this new guy and things will be back to normal between us. Yeah, this won’t change anything; I’m making a big deal over nothing.


	3. Forever & Always Chapter 3 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 3

 

GPOV

_A loud squeaking noise wakes me from my sleep and I rub my eyes with my fists trying to figure out where the sound is coming from. I glance over to see my open bedroom window and I crawl out of bed, tiptoeing towards it. I know I didn’t leave it open, it’s too cold outside for that this time of year. I look out in time to see Sookie hoisting herself up to the window ledge._

_“Sookie?” I whisper in surprise as she tumbles to the floor and curls up in a quivering, whimpering ball on my carpet. I crouch down before her with a frown, realizing her father must be drinking again. I really hate that man. “Sookie, are you okay?” I ask her softly, placing my hand on her trembling shoulder as I see a fresh set of dark bruises across her neck. My heart breaks at the sight, no one should have to live in fear the way she does._

_“Don’t let him get me,” she sniffles out, looking up to me with fearful, tear filled eyes. A loud banging sounds at the front door then and her small form cringes under my hand as her eyes widen in terror. “Oh no, he must have followed me,” she whimpers softly as she clutches my shirt tightly in her small fists and buries her face in my chest._

_“Get your ass out here, girl,” Sookie’s dad calls loudly as he continues to bang against the front door of the house. I look up to see my parents rushing past my room and I’m sure they must be going to check on the commotion at the front of the house. I wrap my arms around Sookie protectively as the voices of our parents begin to float up from the entryway. I hold her close all the while praying my parents will be successful in sending her father away._

_“Corbett? What the hell are you doing here? It’s three o’clock in the damn morning,” my dad’s voice calls angrily._

_“I know Sookie’s in there,” Corbett growls out. “Go on and git ‘er for me, that girl needs to be taught a lesson, dammit,” his voice slurs menacingly._

_Sookie starts crying harder and she shakes her head against me. “Please, Goddy, don’t let him take me back there. Please, please, please,” she pleads fearfully as I shake my head._

_“Don’t worry, Sookie, I won’t let him take you. He won’t touch you again, not with me here to protect you,” I tell her firmly as she wraps her small arms around my waist and molds her slight frame against me. I feel her heart racing against my chest and I smooth my hand over her hair, whispering to her that everything will be okay, that she’s safe now in a desperate attempt to soothe her fears._

_“Corbett, you’re drunk. There’s no way in hell I’m sending that poor girl back with you right now,” my father states. “Now you go on back home and sleep it off or I’ll have Bud Dearborn come on out here and drag your ass to the drunk tank, you hear me?”_

_“Goddammit, she’s my daughter!” Sookie’s dad shouts loudly as Sookie flinches once more._

_“We know that Corbett, we’ll take care of Sookie tonight, you just go on back home and get some rest,” my mother’s smooth, calming voice sounds._

_“Fine, dammit,” Sookie’s father grumbles as Sookie lets out a small sigh against me. We hear his heavy, stomping steps as he storms off from the front porch and I stand with Sookie, leading her over to my bed with me. We crawl under the covers together and she clings to me tightly as I feel small tremors running through her._

_“Shh…Sookie, it’s okay,” I tell her softly as my heart aches once more for my terrified friend. My mom comes into the room then, looking down to us with a sorrowful expression on her face._

_“Sookie, honey, are you alright?” she asks her softly._

_“She’ll be okay, Mom, I’ll take care of her,” I inform my mother as a weak smile spreads over her face and she nods to me. She walks to my bed and leans down, placing a kiss to both mine and Sookie’s heads._

_“You do that, sweetie,” she tells me, looking down to Sookie in sympathy. She leaves my room and I look down to see Sookie has stopped crying as I wipe away her tears with the sleeve of my pajama top._

_“Thank you, Goddy,” she whispers into the dark as her shaking body finally relaxes against me. I smile softly with the knowledge that my friend is going to be okay, that she’s safe from her father’s wrath._

_“Of course, Sookie, you get some sleep now, I’ll keep watch, okay?” I reassure her as she nods lightly. I hold her tight and soon she falls asleep against me as I look out into the night, keeping close watch just like I told her I would. I won’t let anything hurt my friend; I’ll be her protector for as long as she needs me._

_G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G_

“What about this one?” Sookie asks as she twirls in front of her full length mirror. I groan, shoving my face into her pillow as I lay sprawled out over her bed.

“Oh, my God, that’s got to be the hundredth dress you’ve tried on, just pick one already,” I mumble out as she huffs. I glance up to see her glaring at me with her hands perched on her hips.

“You promised you’d help me find an outfit for tonight,” she scolds as I roll my eyes.

“That was two hours ago, I don’t know why you’re trying so hard,” I groan out as I prop my head up on my elbow and raise my brow to her. “What’s so special about this guy anyway?”

“He’s cute,” she says with a shrug. “And I haven’t gone out on a date in a while; I just want to look nice.” I stand from her bed then and cross over to pull her into a hug.

“You’re just as beautiful as ever,” I tell her, placing a kiss to the crown of her head. “Now, please just let me go eat my dinner already, I’m starving,” I tell her as she giggles.

“Oh, fine,” she says with a grin. “Thanks for your help,” she calls as I quickly back out of her room before she can change her mind. I make my way to the kitchen and pull out a box of mac and cheese and fill a pot with water as I hear Sookie singing to herself upstairs. A small smile comes to my face. She’s a horrible singer, but that doesn’t stop her from belting out the tunes.

Soon I have my dinner made and I sit down at the table as Sookie strolls into the room in the last dress she tried on. Her hair is piled on top of her head set in loose curls and she really does look beautiful. “Well?” she asks, spinning to give me the full show.

“He’s one lucky guy,” I tell her as she beams at me. “So long as you don’t try and serenade him,” I quip with a smirk. She sticks her tongue out at me and I chuckle as I continue to eat my bowl of cheesy noodles. I hear a truck pull up then and Sookie grins at me as she grabs her purse. She pecks my cheek before rushing out the front door calling her goodbyes.

I stand and look out the window to see Alcide opening Sookie’s door for her. He grips her waist and hoists her up into the raised cab as she giggles at him. Once more I feel that strange squeezing sensation in my chest as I watch the two of them together. God, I need to get my fucking head examined. I shake off my thoughts as I plop back down to the table, poking at my dinner that suddenly seems to have lost its appeal.

“Shit,” I whisper as I pull out my cell phone. I can’t sit here all night alone with my thoughts. I text Eric and ask him to meet me over at Merlotte’s in an hour. He agrees after I tell him drinks are on me and I stand from the table to get ready. Eric’s one of my best friends, he’ll be able to help me figure out what’s going on with me; at least I hope he will.

Once I change into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt I fling open the front door and make my way to my car. The drive to the bar is short and I look around to see Eric hasn’t arrived yet. I walk up to the front of the bar and lean against the wall, digging into my pocket for a cigarette. I really need to quit smoking I think to myself once more as I light up and inhale the nicotine stick.

“That’s better,” I say softly to myself, feeling the tension calm a bit as I blow the cloud of smoke out of my nose. Eric’s red pickup pulls into the lot and I grin at him as he crosses over to me, shaking his head.

“I thought you quit,” he says, nodding to the glowing stick held between my fingers.

“I did,” I tell him, blowing out another billowing cloud of white smoke. “Didn’t stick,” I tell him with a shrug as I put the butt out on the bottom of my boot and fling it across the lot. “Come on,” I tell him nodding to the door.

We walk in to hear the juke box blaring Lynyrd Skinner and the place is pretty packed with it being a Friday night. I silently thank God I’m not scheduled to work tonight as Eric and I scoot into an open booth, sitting across from one another.

“So, what’s new? It’s been a while,” Eric says after we each order a beer. I shrug.

“Not much, Sookie and I have been working a lot, you know, staying busy,” I reply smoothly.

“How’s Sook doin’? I’m surprised she didn’t come out with you tonight,” he says as my jaw tightens thinking about what she may be doing right at this very moment. I shake off those kinds of thoughts as I shrug to Eric.

“She’s doin’ fine,” I tell him. “She’s on a date tonight,” I inform him as he smirks at me.

“Ah,” he says with a grin as Arlene sets our beers down before us. “So that’s why we’re here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I ask as I take a swig of the cold, sudsy beverage.

“Oh, come on, you can’t bullshit me, man,” he says. “I’ve known the two of you since we were kids and you and Sook are attached at the hip. You can’t tell me it doesn’t bother you to see her dating someone,” he says with a raised brow.

“It’s not like that between us,” I argue, knowing I’m only deluding myself at this point. He gives me a pointed glare and I groan, propping my arms on the table and hanging my head in defeat. “Fine, it bothers me, okay?” I look up to see him shaking his head at me. “But it shouldn’t and that’s the problem,” I explain.

“Why shouldn’t it bother you? You two are close, Godric and you’re protective of her, always have been. Of course you’d be worried about her seeing someone new,” he says with a shrug.

“You think that’s what this is? Me being overprotective of Sookie?” I ask as I mull this over in my mind. It certainly makes sense; this has to be the source of my anxiety.

“Of course it is,” he says. “Why? What were you thinking was going on between the two of you?” he asks curiously as I look down to my beer in embarrassment.

“Well, Lafayette kind of had me thinking that maybe I was jealous about seeing Sookie with another guy,” I admit sheepishly as he laughs.

“Since when do you take relationship advice from Lafayette?” he asks with a grin. “I mean fashion advice, sure, but he’s no love guru, far from it in fact.” I let out a sigh of relief and take a swig of my beer as Eric continues to chuckle at me. “Lafayette,” he says quietly, shaking his head.

“Dude, it’s not funny, he had me freaking the fuck out,” I tell him as he smirks at me. He can be such an ass.

“Do me a favor and come to me first next time you have a sudden love epiphany,” he tells me as I grin at him.

“Sure thing,” I tell him suddenly feeling much better about this whole relationship fiasco. I can’t believe I actually thought I was jealous, how stupid of me.

“So who’s she seeing, anyone I might know?” he asks curiously.

“His names Alcide, big guy, dark hair,” I explain as he nods.

“Yeah, Alcide Herveaux, I know him, he’s done some work for me over at the bar. He’s a good guy, I don’t think you have to worry about Sookie, he’ll take good care of her,” he tells me sincerely.

“Thanks,” I tell him gratefully as we continue to drink our beers and catch up a bit, enjoying the rest of the evening together. By the time we leave and I climb back into my car I feel as if a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I’m glad I decided to call him tonight, or I surely would have driven myself crazy thinking I was actually falling for my best friend.

 


	4. Forever & Always Chapter 4 – krispybee12

[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 4

 

_I turn down to the dirt road leading to my house on my way home from the high school, hunkered low under my umbrella. I pull up my jacket as the heavy rain begins pelting down even harder, picking up my pace and rushing ahead, careful to avoid the large puddles that are quickly forming along my path._

_I finally make it to stand before my house when I hear loud shouting coming from Sookie’s place. I freeze, suddenly panicking as I spin on my heel to rush to her house. The umbrella falls from my grasp as I race to the front door just as fast as I can. I slam open the door and my heart stops as I take in the horrendous scene before me._

_Sookie’s mother is standing in the corner of the room, screaming at Corbett as he holds a belt over Sookie’s crumpled form lying before him on the tiled floor of the small kitchen. My rage builds within me as I stomp into the room, reaching up to yank the belt from his raised hand. I fling it across the room as he turns to look at me in shock._

_“What the hell are you doin’ in my house, boy?” he yells as Sookie’s mom kneels before Sookie, lifting her unconscious form into her shaking arms. I see Sookie’s chest rising with shallow breaths and I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding. I made it in time, she’s still okay, and I can still save her from this hell.  I look back to Corbett then, glaring at the man who I have grown to hate._

_“This ends now, Corbett, you will never lay a hand on Sookie ever again,” I spit out angrily as I lean into his face and take in the strong scent of whiskey on his putrid breath as I glower at him, my fists clenching in anger._

_“Yeah?” he slurs. “And just what are you gonna do to stop me, you fuckin’ punk?” he asks as he weaves before me. I want to hit him, I really do, and my fists clench tighter in my rage as he glowers at me, but I bite back my rage as I glance down to Sookie once more. I need to get her out of this place. I’ll let the police take care of her alcoholic father so I can get her to safety._

_“Whatever it takes,” I tell him stoically as I bend down to take Sookie from her weeping mother. I cradle her still form against me and look down to her in sorrow as I run my knuckles softly over her bruised cheek._

_This is the final straw, never again will this asshole have the chance to hurt her, never again will she suffer at the hands of his drunken rage, and never again will her mother stand by and allow the abuse to happen to her only daughter._

_I turn with Sookie in my arms as her father calls after me, cursing and threatening me with harm if I leave the house with his daughter. I ignore him, kicking open the door and walking out into the driving rain, carrying Sookie to safety as her father’s enraged, drunken shouts echo around us._

_My mother swings open the door before us as I make my way up the porch steps and she rushes to me, checking Sookie over with apprehension clear on her face. We make our way into the house together and I lay Sookie’s form gently upon the couch as my mother rushes to dial the police. I crouch down beside Sookie then as tears form in my eyes._

_Her thin limbs are covered in raised, red welts from her father’s belt and it kills me to see her like this. A shudder runs through me as I realize what could have happened if I had not shown up when I did. He could have fucking killed her, that fucking bastard._

_Tears are streaming down my cheeks as Sookie’s eyes flutter open, a truly miraculous sight as she lets out a soft groan of pain, turning her head to look at me._

_“Godric?” she whispers as I take her hand into my own. I wipe away my tears with my other hand as she gazes up at me with her dazzling blue eyes brimming with tears._

_“It’s me Sookie, I’m here,” I tell her softly as her face pinches in pain. “You’re safe now, you’ll never have to go back to that house ever again,” I tell her as she nods slightly, squeezing my hand softly._

_“You saved me,” she whispers as tears begin rolling over her delicate face._

_“I’ll always save you, Sookie,” I tell her, placing a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. “Forever and always.”_

_G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S_

I wake to the soft humming of Sookie as she shifts over me, her soft hips rubbing against my serious case of morning wood and I groan at the feel of her pressed so close against me. In my sleep addled state I let my body take over, gripping her soft hips into my hands and rocking my pelvis against hers.

I open my eyes to see her looking to me in surprise and I lean up to her face, tentatively pressing my lips against hers as she tenses against me.  I roll my hips against her once more and a small moan escapes her throat.

Her lips relax against mine then and she begins kissing me back softly. Her lips taste of her strawberry chap stick and I lose myself in that sweet kiss, reaching up to take her face into my hands and pulling her face closer to mine as our kiss deepens.

She reaches up to run her fingers through my hair and I groan against her soft mouth, taking her bottom lip between my own and sucking lightly as she grinds her hips against me. She tenses against me then and I open my eyes to see her looking to me in confusion.

“Godric?” she says softly as I realize I’ve let things go too far. Shit. What the hell did I just do?

“Um, hey,” I say clumsily as she climbs off my lap and settles herself next to me on the bed, leaning against the wall and looking to me with worry etched on her face.

“What just happened?” she asks me softly as I try and think of a way to explain myself.

“We kissed,” I say cautiously as she huffs at me. “What? We kiss all the time,” I tell her with a shrug, hoping she’ll accept this pitiful excuse for my lack of judgment.

“We don’t kiss like _that_ ,” she tells me with a frown.

“Well, maybe we should,” I tell her playfully with a shrug, trying to brush it off as nothing. She gives me a thoughtful look and an idea comes to me. I need to distract her in an attempt to make light of this awkward situation. I stand from the bed with a grin and lean down to scoop her up as she lets out a surprised squeak.

“What are you doing?” she laughs out as I carry her to the bathroom.

“It’s time to get ready for work,” I tell her as I stand her in the shower and put my hand on the knobs, looking to her with a smirk.  She glares at me, hands on her hips.

“Don’t you do it,” she warns as I grin, turning the knob and letting the water stream over her as she squeals, brushing water from her face as I double over in laughter. “You are so dead,” she tells me as she leaps on me, tackling me to the floor of the bathroom, pinning me beneath her for the second time this morning.

I look down to her soaking wet t-shirt and gulp at the sight of her erect nipples poking at the thin fabric. Well, this plan backfired quickly. Fucking hell, this is so not helping the situation in my pants right now. I squeeze my eyes shut to cut off my view of Sookie’s chest. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can’t I seem to control myself around her?

“Godric? Are you all right?” she asks me as I nod sitting up and lifting her from my lap.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I tell her as I stand, walking to the door. “You go ahead and get showered, I’ll go start the coffee,” I tell her as I exit the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I lean against the door and let out a loud sigh, running my hand through my hair.

I glance down to my throbbing erection and groan. There’s no walking this thing off I tell myself as I shuffle to my room, throwing myself back to the bed and reaching into my sweatpants. I wrap my hand around my hardened length and begin stroking myself as an image of Sookie’s wet breasts pop into my head.

Jesus, don’t think about that, I scold myself as I pick up my pace, gripping my erection tighter and pumping harder, but I just can’t seem to shake the thoughts of Sookie from my mind and as I remember the feel of her rubbing herself against me I bite down on my bottom lip, moaning out and releasing into my hand. I reach down and grab a towel from the floor, wiping up the mess as a wave of guilt crashes over me.

“Fuck,” I call out, throwing the soiled towel into the hamper. How could I do something like that? Sookie is my best friend and fantasizing about her while masturbating is definitely not something a friend would do. So what does this mean for our relationship? Could Eric have been wrong about me just being protective of Sookie? What if Lafayette is right? What if I really have feelings for her after all?

I start the coffee and stand in the kitchen, leaning my head against the cupboard. This is fucking confusing as hell and I really need to watch myself around Sookie. I can’t let myself lose control like that. I can’t risk ruining our friendship, she means too much to me to lose her. Shit. What the hell am I going to do now? How am I supposed to look her in the eye after what just happened?

The coffee finishes brewing and I pour two cups and make my way to the bathroom door, knocking for Sookie. She opens the door and I hand a mug to her, looking down to my own cup, unable to face her as my guilt is weighing so heavily upon me.

She tilts her head back, swallowing a handful of pills with her coffee and my gut tightens further as I worry I have caused her anxiety to rise. I brush past her as I enter the bathroom and shower quickly as I curse myself for acting so impulsively this morning. I dry off and throw on my work uniform, making my way to the front of the house where Sookie is sitting at the table, staring out the window with a far off expression on her face.

“Sookie,” I start as she looks over at me.

“I’m sorry!” she blurts out as I look to her in surprise. What does she have to be sorry about? “I got caught up in the moment this morning, and kissing you was, um, nice and I just, shit. I don’t want this to make things weird between us,” she stumbles out as I let out a small sigh.

“It’s not your fault,” I tell her as I approach the table and pull her into a hug. “Nothing’s going to change between us, okay?” She looks up to me with a small smile on her face.

“Good, because I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she tells me as my heart flutters in my chest.

“You’ll never have to find that out,” I tell her, holding out my extended pinky to her. “Forever and always?” She beams at me as she hooks her tiny pinky around mine.

“Forever and always,” she concedes, leaning up to place a chaste kiss to my lips. I look down to her glittering blue eyes that are shining back at me in affection and my chest tightens in a most exquisite way. I’m glad we’ve worked out this little fiasco, but now I really have my work cut out for me. I need to examine these new feelings and uncover my true affections for this woman who means more to me than words can say.

 


	5. Forever & Always Chapter 5 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 5

 

GPOV

_I rush through the empty school hallway, cursing myself for being tardy once again when I hear the sound of loud, obnoxious laughter echoing around me. I pause, looking around to see where the sound is coming from and follow the noise to the men’s room. What the hell is going on in there? I shrug, turning to walk away when I hear a familiar voice. Sookie._

_I slam open the door to see four large football players looming over a very angry looking Sookie. “What the hell is going on in here?” I demand. Sookie looks to me with a small smile as she shoves past the jocks and joins my side, reaching down and taking my hand into hers._

_“These assholes dragged me in here and wouldn’t let me leave for my class,” Sookie tells me as she glares at the boys before us. I turn to look up at them. They’re all larger than me, but I won’t stand for anyone bringing any harm to Sookie, she’s already been through too much to have to put up with the likes of them._

_“We were just trying to have a little fun,” one of the boys tells me with a leering grin._

_“You don’t mess with her, you hear me?” I challenge as they look down to me in mild amusement._

_“And just what are you gonna do about it, pipsqueak?” one of them says as he reaches over and grabs Sookie’s arm roughly. She struggles in his grasp and an image of Sookie lying defenseless under her father’s belt flashes through my mind as my fists clench at my side._

_My fist flies through the air as if of its own volition as I deck the much larger man in the jaw. He drops Sookie’s arm and the four of them move to tower over me as Sookie backs away, looking on in fear. “That wasn’t very fucking smart,” says the guy I punched as he rubs his reddened jaw. Shit._

_“Sookie, get out of here,” I tell her firmly as her eyes widen in fear. “Now!” I shout as she turns and runs from the room. I stand my ground firmly, knowing Sookie is safe. If they are intent on picking a fight, I’ll gladly take Sookie’s place._

_The first fist hits me square in the nose and I’m knocked on my ass as the four of them pile on top of me, proceeding to beat the ever loving hell out of me until a teacher finally runs in, quickly breaking up the fight. The four of them lift their heavy forms from me as waves of racking pain are shooting through my bleeding and damaged body._

_Every single part of me hurts and I struggle to sit up, wincing at a sharp pain in my side as the teacher takes my hand and helps me to stand. The five of us are escorted to the principal’s office and I limp my way there slowly, following my tormentors until we fall to a bench outside the office. We are called in one at a time and as I finally sit alone waiting to accept my punishment, Sookie runs up to me, kneeling on the floor before me with tears shining in her eyes._

_“Why the hell did you go and do something so stupid?” she asks me as he reaches up and touches my swollen cheek with one hand and wipes her wet eyes with the other._

_“I couldn’t see you hurt, not again,” I tell her as she huffs._

_“You had me so worried, you stubborn ass,” she tells me as I chuckle softly and then groan as pain shoots through my side. Sookie sits next to me on the bench leaning her face to down to mine. “You gonna be alright?” she asks softly as I nod to her._

_“I’ll be fine,” I tell her as she sighs._

_“You know you’re gonna get suspended,” she scolds as I shrug._

_“If it means keeping you safe, I’d do it all over again,” I tell her earnestly as she grins, shaking her head at me._

_“I love you, dumbass,” she quips as I smirk at her._

_“Yeah, love you too, Sunshine,” I tell her with a grin as she beams that brilliant smile of hers at me._

_G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S_

I lay sprawled on my bed in absolute despair. Sookie has been dating Alcide for nearly a month now. I never thought things would become so serious between them and as I’ve been struggling with my own affections for my friend, she seems to be happier than I’ve seen her in a long time. It’s killing me to see the two of them together in mutual bliss while I’m left to my desolate misery.

I’ve finally come to accept I have feelings for Sookie, only now I have absolutely no idea what the hell I’m supposed to do about it. Why couldn’t I have discovered this while there was still a chance to win her heart? I still don’t want to ruin our friendship, and now that she’s happy with someone else, I don’t want to interfere in fear I will somehow end up hurting her. Fuck, this seriously sucks.

I hear the two of them laughing together as they bound up the stairs to Sookie’s room and I groan, putting my pillow over my face. Please God, not that, I can’t listen to them fucking, I just can’t. Sure enough the unmistakable sound of Sookie’s pleasured cries start floating down from the upstairs, echoing through the house and I stand from my bed with a defeated sigh.

I walk to the front door and slam the door behind me as I slump to the front steps with my head in my hands. Shit, this fucking hurts, it’s like someone carved my heart from my chest and now all I can feel is this empty, hollow chasm that taunts me, a constant reminder that she’s with someone else. I reach into my pocket and dig out my pack of cigarettes, lighting up in a shaking rush, desperate for any form of solace.

I blow out the cloud of billowing smoke and the injection of nicotine doesn’t seem to affect me at all in my dark, shitty mood. “Shit,” I say around my lit, smoking cigarette as I pull out my cell phone. I can’t just sit out here alone with my thoughts, not while knowing what’s going on inside right now. I scroll through my contacts and find a number I haven’t called in quite some time, but desperate times call for desperate measures I tell myself as I hit send.

After we hang up I stand, crushing the smoking butt to the bottom of my boot and dropping it into the empty coffee can on the porch before jogging to my car. I climb in and rev the engine as I speed from the house desperate to rid myself of these torturous thoughts of Sookie as I make my way downtown.

I come to the familiar apartment and am buzzed in immediately. I jog up the stairs and make my way to the room when the door is swung open before me. “Godric,” calls a familiar, cheerful voice.

“Isabelle,” I tell her with a grin as I walk in, kicking the door shut behind us. I grab her face and crash my mouth to hers, picking her up and carrying her through the apartment as she wraps her legs around my waist tightly and kisses me deeply. She reaches down to unbuckle my pants and takes me into her hand as I groan into her warm mouth. I slam her to the wall in the narrow hallway, pushing aside her panties quickly and entering her in one fluid thrust.

“Godric,” she cries out as I begin thrusting into her at a fervent pace, desperate to try and fuck Sookie from my system. I continue to pound into her as she clings to me tightly, but all I can see is Sookie in my mind as I imagine it’s her I’m making love to, not the woman I’m currently with. Soon, Isabelle screams out her release, digging her nails into my shoulders as her warm walls clench down tightly around my length. I climax hard within her, dropping my head to her shoulder and gasping as we both work to catch our breath.

“Shit,” she says as I lower her to her feet and fasten my pants once more. “Where the hell did that come from?” she asks as she straightens her dress and looks to me with a grin.

I shrug to her as I walk back to her living room, plopping to the couch with a heavy sigh. “So, who is she?” Isabelle asks me with a smirk as I look to her in surprise.

“What do you mean?” I ask as she sits next to me shaking her head.

“I’ve known you for too long, Godric, I can tell when you’re lovesick,” she informs me as I lay my head back against the couch.

“It’s Sookie,” I tell her as she grins.

“So what the hell are you doing here? I’ve been waiting for years for the two of you to finally hook up,” she informs me as I groan, covering my face with my hands.

“She’s with someone else, Izzy,” I tell her, turning my head to see her looking to me in sympathy.

“Have you told her how you feel?” she asks softly as I shake my head.

“I can’t, I told you, she’s dating someone else and she seems really happy with him,” I explain miserably. “I couldn’t do that to her.” She puts her hand on my thigh and gives me a small smile.

“You two have been through so much together, Godric,” she says. “She’ll understand, she has to.” I shake my head at her.

“No, I won’t risk losing her,” I state firmly. “If that means having to sit back and watch her with someone else, then that’s just what I’ll do.”

“Dammit, Godric, stop being such a fucking martyr,” she scolds, glaring at me. “This isn’t healthy, walking around pretending everything is okay, while you’re dying inside. Trust me, I’ve been there and it’s no way to live.”

“Fuck,” I cry out, standing from the couch as I begin pacing the room, running my hands through my hair. “This fucking hurts, Izzy. I’ve never felt pain like this before,” I tell her as she stands and walks to me, stopping my movements. She puts her hand on my arm, shaking her head at me.

“You know I’m right,” she says softly as I sigh, nodding to her. “Just talk to her, Godric. Even if she doesn’t feel the same, which I highly doubt is the case; at least she’d finally know the truth. She deserves that much.”

“You’re right,” I concede as she pulls me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin upon her head as I try and think of the best way to reveal my undying love to my best friend. This is not gonna be easy, but Isabelle’s right, it’s the only way to proceed from here. Isabelle tilts her head up then with a small smile.

“Is the guy at least an asshole?” she asks as I roll my eyes.

“No, and that’s another problem, the guy is fucking perfect, a regular boy scout. They really are a great match, which only makes this even harder,” I tell her as she shakes her head.

“You and I both know no one will ever love her or be able to take care of her the way you do, the way you always have,” she says softly as I give her a slight nod. “Now, go get your lady love back,” she says with a grin as I let out a soft chuckle.

“Thanks, Izzy,” I tell her as I place a soft kiss to her forehead. I exit her apartment as my mind is whirling. I know I have to finally confront Sookie, but I have no fucking clue just how to go about doing it. I can’t fuck this up, it’s too damn important.

 


	6. Forever & Always Chapter 6 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 6

 

GPOV

_Sookie and I stand before the matching gravestones of Michelle and Corbett Stackhouse as she grips my hand tightly, tears streaming down her face as she stares blankly at the stony markers. “I hated them, Godric,” she says softly as I squeeze her hand softly. “They made my life a living hell and yet here I am crying over their damned graves.”_

_“Sookie,” I say, pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay to cry, they were still your parents, you just need more time to accept what has happened.” She lifts her face from my chest to look up to me with a weak smile._

_“I guess you’re right,” she says as she yawns widely. She hasn’t slept since the night we got the call from the police telling us her parents had been involve in the fatal car crash that resulted in their untimely deaths._

_“Come on, you need to get some rest,” I tell her as she nods, taking my hand once more as I lead her back to my car. I help her into the passenger seat and get behind the wheel. She stares out the window with a vacant expression and I grant her silence in order to come to terms with her conflicting emotions. Once we return to the house, we enter together and I lead her up to what has now become her bedroom in our house. She curls up on bed and I turn to leave when she reaches out, gripping my wrist tightly in her small grasp._

_“Stay with me, please, Goddy,” she whispers as I give her a soft smile. She scoots her form closer to the wall as I settle myself next to her on the bed, taking her hand into mine as she gives me a grateful, watery smile. I place a kiss to her forehead._

_“Get some sleep, I’ll be right here,” I tell her as she nods slightly. Her eyes flutter closed and I look over her as she soon slips into what I hope is a restful slumber. I hate to see her hurting like this, but a part of me is almost glad knowing there is no way either Michelle or Corbett will ever hurt her ever again. I pull Sookie’s sleeping form into my arms and as I hold her close my own eyelids become heavy and before I know it, I’m joining her in sleep upon her bed._

_I’m awoken by a shrill, ear piercing scream and I sit up in a panic as I quickly realize the source of the heartbreaking sound is Sookie. She’s sitting up upon the bed next to me, staring off vacantly into space as she shakes violently and is taking fast, panicky breaths._

_“Sookie, what’s wrong?” I ask her in a panic as she looks to me in confusion, almost as if she isn’t really seeing me at all._

_“Don’t let him get me,” she says softly as she quakes next to me, curling in upon herself as tears stream down her face. Shit, it kills me to see her like this. I take her trembling form into my embrace, smoothing back her hair and whispering to her softly as I desperately try to calm her obvious terror._

_“Sookie, it’s okay, it’s me, Godric, I’m right here, okay?” I tell her softly as she continues to tremble in my embrace. She presses her tear covered face into the crook of my neck, soaking the collar of my shirt as she lays her head upon my shoulder, letting out a loud, shaking breath. I rub her back gently as her tremors begin to calm and her breathing finally becomes less erratic._

_“I’m sorry, Goddy,” she whispers against my neck as I shake my head, resting my chin upon her golden head._

_“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Sookie. I’m here, you’re gonna be okay,” I reassure her as she lets out a grateful sigh, wrapping her small arms around my waist and clinging to me tightly as she finally seems to calm, returning to herself once more. “I love you, Goddy,” she whispers as a small smile comes across my lips._

_“I love you, too, Sookie,” I tell her softly, placing a kiss to the crown of her head._

_G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G_

Tonight’s the night. I’m finally going to take Isabelle’s advice and tell Sookie how I really feel. I’ve been nervous all night waiting for her to return from her date with Alcide so the two of us can sit down together and talk about this, but as I look up to the clock I frown. It’s after eleven o’clock; she was already supposed to be home by now. I let out a defeated sigh as I make my way to the kitchen, reaching up to the top cabinet and pulling down a bottle of Jack Daniels. I have a feeling I’ll need a little liquid courage to get out what I need to say.

I bring the bottle, along with a small glass back into the living room where I plop down unto the couch, pouring myself a drink. I take a burning swig as I flip on the television to help me pass the time. I flip through the channels, but nothing is catching my attention as I pour another shot and continue to wait anxiously for Sookie’s return.

I still can’t believe she’s been dating someone for an entire month, for her that’s pretty damn serious and I’ve been starting to question whether I should interfere at all. What if she loves him? Is that even possible? I obviously know they’re sleeping together, but how serious does she really feel about this guy? What if he asks her to move in with him? Dear God, what if she leaves me behind?

“Fuck,” I whisper as I pour myself another shot of the brown liquid. I curse myself once more for not coming to terms with my feelings before that man ever even walked into Merlottes and sat in her section. Then Sookie and I would be together and I wouldn’t be killing myself with these depressing thoughts right now.

I continue to drink until my vision begins to become blurry and I squint up to the clock to see it’s after one in the morning. “Goddammit!” I call out as I stand from the couch and begin pacing the living room impatiently.  I can’t help but wonder what the two of them are doing together right at this moment and my stomach turns at the thought of anyone else touching Sookie.

Headlights shine through the window then and I freeze, staring out into the night as my heart begins to race in my chest. This is it; I have to talk to her now. I can’t go on like this any longer. I watch as Alcide exits the drivers side and opens Sookies door, helping her down. I turn away then, not wanting to see anything else that may happen between them, I just don’t think I could stand watching that. I sit back down on the couch as I wait for Sookie to come into the house.

“Godric? You’re still up?” she asks me as I hear her shut the front door behind her. I take a deep breath as I turn to look at her. She’s so beautiful. How is it I never noticed this before? How have I been so blind for so long? I give her a weak smile as she slips off her shoes and joins me on the couch. She puts her feet up on the table and grins over at me as my palms are becoming sweaty.

“So, how was your date?” I ask as she shrugs, flipping through the television channels.

“Fine, I guess,” she says as she looks to the open bottle of whiskey on the table and turns to me in question. “Drinking alone tonight?” she asks as I shrug to her. God, just tell her already! What am I waiting for?

“Um, Sookie, I need to tell you something,” I say nervously as she turns to face me. I look into her shining eyes as I let out a sigh. “I love you,” I admit as she grins widely.

“I love you, too, silly,” she says as she picks up the TV remote once more. I take her hand in mine, bringing her attention back to me as she looks to me in confusion.

“You don’t understand,” I tell her as my cloudy mind is trying to figure out a way to explain myself. Shit. Why did I have to drink so much? “I think I’m _in love_ with you, Sookie,” I tell her as she grins at me, shaking her head.

“Godric, stop messing around, I’m tired,” she tells me as I start to panic. I’m fucking this whole thing up, she doesn’t understand. I need to make her see how I really feel about her. I lean in close to her as she looks to me in puzzlement.

I press our lips together and she kisses me back softly. It’s all the encouragement I need in my inebriated state and I grip her hips tightly and pull her into my lap, grasping her face and deepening our kiss as she tenses against me. She pulls away from our kiss as her brow furrows. Shit, bad idea, now I need to fix this somehow.

“Sookie, please, I just can’t take it anymore,” I tell her, resting my head to her shoulder as hot tears prick the corners of my eyes and my fuzzy brain is still trying to put coherent thoughts together. She runs her fingers through my hair softly and I lean into that soft touch as my hazy mind is trying to figure out a way to keep her just like this for as long as I can.

“Godric, you’re not making any sense. I think you had too much to drink tonight, maybe we should just go to bed,” she tells me softly as I shake my head, raising my face to look at her. Why can’t I do this? Why doesn’t she understand what I’m trying to tell her?

“Sookie, I love you, not like a friend, but like a boyfriend,” I explain as her brows shoot up in surprise. She climbs off from my lap and curls up on the couch next to me as I stand once more, pacing before her as she looks to me in concern.

“Godric, I’m dating Alcide, you know that,” she says softly. I brush away the beginning of my tears as my anger wells up within me, my fists clenching at the mere mention of his fucking name. Fury is quickly replacing my feelings of melancholy as I stare down at her. I have to make her understand. Why is it she can’t see what’s right in front of her?

“Why are you dating _him_? What does he have that I don’t, Sookie? I don’t fucking get it! He isn’t the one who takes care of you, who has been there for you every fucking day. Goddammit, why are you doing this to me? You’re fucking killing me and you’re completely oblivious!” I yell out as she stares at me with wide eyes.

“Godric, I-” she starts as I hold up a hand to cut her off.

“No, I don’t want a fucking excuse; I need you to know how I really feel because I can’t live like this anymore,” I cry out in frustration as she begins to tremble, tears forming in her wide, frightened eyes. Fuck. This is not how this was supposed to go and now she’s afraid of me.  That’s the last thing I wanted to happen. She starts to cry then and I feel like a drunken asshole, which I suppose is accurate at this particular moment.

“Godric, you’re really scaring me,” she whispers through her tears as I slouch onto the couch, feeling like a complete and utter failure. “My dad used to yell at me like this when he drank,” she sniffles out as waves of guilt crash over me. Great, now I’ve managed to remind her of the man who beat her for years, the man who still haunts her nightmares night after night. I hold my head in my hands as I let out a defeated sigh.

“I’m sorry, Sookie,” I tell her softly. “You’re right, maybe I just need to get some sleep,” I tell her as she wipes away her tears, taking a deep shaking breath. I stand and offer her my hand and she takes it without hesitation. At least she seems to be comfortable around me still. I lead her to the bathroom where I pull out her pill bottles, getting the medications she needs for the night. She swallows them and gives me a weak smile as I brush her hair behind her ear.

“Are you gonna be alright?” she asks me softly as she wraps her arms around my waist loosely. I nod to her then with a weak smile.

“I’ll be fine; I guess I just had too much to drink. I’m so sorry, Sookie,” I tell her as I pull her into a hug. She lets out a sigh against me and pulls away to give me a genuine smile.

“Goodnight, Goddy,” she tells me as she leans up and presses a chaste kiss to my lips.

“Goodnight, Sookie,” I tell her as I watch her walk to her bedroom. I make my way to my own room where I throw myself down to the mattress with a groan. How the fuck did I manage to mess this up so thoroughly? And how the hell am I supposed to fix this now? Something needs to change soon, I can’t take this much longer, or I’m apt to go completely insane.

 


	7. Forever & Always Chapter 7 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 7

 

GPOV

_Sookie and I are driving to the senior graduation party together and she looks over to me with a wide grin. “We did it, Goddy,” she says excitedly. “We’re officially adults now.”_

_“Great, I guess we better enjoy this time we have now, before real life comes to kick us in the ass,” I tell her as she giggles softly._

_“Oh, I completely plan on doing exactly that tonight,” she tells me with a grin. We pull up to the large house and park along the long line of cars as we hear the rumbling bass emanating from the packed residence._

_“Shit, looks like the whole damn class showed up,” I remark as Sookie and I climb from the car together._

_“Duh,” Sookie tells me with a smirk. “It is a graduation party, dork.” I pull her into a light head lock then, giving her a world class noogie as she squeals, giggling loudly and smacking my side. “Knock it off, you brat! You’re messing up my hair!” she calls as I let her go with a grin. She sticks her tongue out at me as I chuckle._

_“That’s what you get for being a smart ass,” I tell her as she straightens her hair and rolls her eyes at me. “Oh, don’t be like that, you know you love me,” I tell her as I give her my puppy dog eyes and stick out my bottom lip in a pout. She smirks at me as she takes my hand and we make our way towards the party together._

_“Yeah, yeah, I love you, even if you are an ass,” she says as I lean over to place a wet kiss to her cheek. We make our way to the front door and Eric opens it up for us with a wide grin, beer in hand._

_“Sookie! Godric! It’s about time the two of you showed up, get in here,” he slurs out as Sookie and I share a grin at his expense. He throws his arm around Sookie and begins to guide her inside as she looks back to me with an eye roll. I chuckle as I watch Eric leading her deeper into the house and then I turn to the kitchen to pour myself a beer._

_The evening passes by as I have a few drinks and share a couple dances with different girls on the makeshift dance floor. I’m enjoying myself, laughing as a group of us begin sharing funny stories that have taken place over the years when I start looking over the crowd for Sookie. I haven’t seen her since we first got here. Where did she wander off to?_

_Eric jogs up to me then with a troubled expression on his face as he grabs my arm, pulling me away from the gathered crowd. “What’s wrong?” I ask him as I begin to panic._

_“It’s Sookie, something’s wrong with her,” he informs me as he looks to me with worry etched over his face. We rush together through the crowd until he brings me to the downstairs bathroom where I see Sookie laying on the bathroom floor, curled up in a ball and groaning. Shit. I kneel down beside her, lifting her head to my lap and stroking her hair as she squints up at me._

_“Godric?” she asks softly as I nod to her._

_“It’s me, what happened, Sookie?” I ask as I look into her hazy, heavy lidded eyes._

_“Shit man, I turned my back on her for just a second and when I turned around these dicks were hanging all over her. They started giving her hard shots and she’s just too small to handle that much alcohol,” Eric tells me as he kneels beside us, handing me a wet washcloth. Fuck._

_I wipe Sookie’s flushed face with the cool cloth and she lets out a small sigh at the cooling caress. Her face crunches up in pain then and she sits up quickly as I help her bend over the toilet. I grasp her hair as she gets sick, rubbing her back lightly and holding the cool cloth to her forehead as she groans._

_“Is she gonna be okay?” Eric asks me in concern as he sits on the edge of the tub, fidgeting nervously._

_“I think so, it looks like she’s doing a good job at getting rid of it all right about now,” I tell him as Sookie wrenches once more. I feel her sobbing softly as I continue to rub her back softly. “Shh, it’s okay, Sook, get it all out, I’m right here, okay?” I tell her as she gives me a small nod._

_She turns her face up to me then and I rinse the cloth before cleaning up her face gently, wiping away her tears and dribble as I hope she’ll be okay now. Once she’s clean once more, she lays her head upon my lap, curling up into a ball on the floor as I begin stroking her hair. “Thanks, Goddy,” she whispers softly._

_“Anytime, Sunshine,” I tell her as I lean down to place a kiss to her temple. Eric smiles down at the two of us, shaking his head as Sookie’s breathing shallows and she falls into what I hope is a restful sleep upon my lap._

_“She’s lucky to have you, you know” he says softly as I shrug at him._

_“We’re lucky to have each other,” I tell him as I look down to Sookie, grateful once more to have her in my life._

_G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S_

I wake with a throbbing headache and groan loudly as I remember what a colossal ass I was with Sookie last night. I can’t believe I lost my temper like that and to see her look at me in fear, comparing me to her fucking father just about killed me. I hope I can find some way to make her forgive me, to make it up to her somehow.

I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now. My plan to talk to her about my feelings completely blew up in my face and she obviously had no idea what I was even talking about. Hell, I’m not even sure I knew exactly what I was trying to say. I really lost my shit and now I feel like a complete idiot. I can’t make that same mistake again.

I rise from my bed and walk to the bathroom, where I pull out some aspirin, swallowing them in hopes of dulling the effects of my massive hangover. Christ, how much did I drink last night? I shuffle to the kitchen to start coffee. Maybe bringing Sookie a cup will at least be the start of a sort of truce after my behavior last night. Once it finishes brewing I pour two mugs and make my way to Sookie’s room. I knock softly, hoping she isn’t too pissed at me still.

“Come in,” she says quietly as I push open the door and offer her a steaming mug. She gives me a weak smile as she takes the drink from me. It’s then that I notice her puffy eyes and red nose. Shit. She’s been crying. I sit on the edge of her bed as she begins picking up the scattered tissues that are lying over her bed as she sniffles softly.

“Are you okay?” I ask her softly as my gut clenches in guilt. She lets out a loud sigh as she shakes her head.

“Not really,” she starts as I look down to the floor, kicking myself mentally for making her feel this way. “Alcide and I have been arguing all morning,” she tells me as I look up to her in surprise, instantly at alert as I study her features carefully.

“What happened?” I ask cautiously, trying not to appear too hopeful just yet.

“It’s his ex,” she says rolling her eyes. “He says he’s over her, but he will drop everything he’s doing anytime she calls, rushing to her side at the drop of a hat. And on top of that he still talks about her nonstop. I tried telling myself he’d get over her soon, that he was just being nice to her, but I’m starting to think he really isn’t ready to move on. I think he’s still in love with her.”

“So what are you gonna do?” I ask her as she shrugs.

“I don’t know, I really like this guy,” she says, shaking her head. “I was starting to think maybe he could be the one,” she says dejectedly as I stare at her in disbelief.  My heart plummets to my stomach. She really thought he could be the one? No, I can’t let this happen, this is finally my chance, I can still talk her out of this. I can work to make things right between us.

“But if he still loves someone else, that isn’t fair to you, Sookie,” I tell her softly as she turns her watery eyes towards me. “You deserve better than that, you shouldn’t have to play second fiddle to his ex.”

“I know,” she says softly as she brushes away her tears. “It just hurts, you know?” she asks as I nod to her. She has no fucking idea just how much I understand her current predicament as I’ve been struggling with this exact same thing for the last month now.

“I know what it means to love someone and not have them return the same feelings,” I tell her as she gives me a sympathetic smile, reaching over to clasp her small hand over mine. I want nothing more than to tell her the person I’m describing is her. That she’s the one I want, the only woman I will ever love, but I bite my tongue. I need to be cautious with how I proceed. I don’t need a repeat performance of last night.

“I’m gonna talk to him,” she tells me. “You’re right; I deserve to be treated better than this. It’s either me or Debbie, he can’t have us both,” she states firmly as I nod to her, all the while praying he manages to screw this up somehow. I don’t want him to hurt Sookie anymore than he already has, but if he’s out of the way, I will finally have the chance that I so desperately need.

“You need to stand your ground, Sook. Don’t let him lead you on any longer,” I tell her as she gives me a small smile. She reaches up and pulls me into a tight hug then and I wrap my arms around her, taking in her sweet scent. Please, God, let this be the chance I need I silently pray as I hold her close, never wanting to let her go. She pulls away then looking up to me in concern.

“How are you feeling this morning?” she asks as she caresses my face softly. “I’ve been so wrapped up in my own drama I didn’t ask you.” I shrug to her.

“Just a headache, I took something for it already,” I tell her as she nods to me.

“God, you were shitfaced last night,” she says shaking her head as another wave of guilt washes over me. “Did you know you tried making out with me again?” she asks with a smirk as I grin at her.

“Did I now?” I tease. “I’m guessing you’re hoping for a repeat performance this morning then,” I tell her waggling my brows and leaning forward to cover her face in wet kisses as she giggles and squirms beneath me.

“Ass,” she says, smacking my arm playfully as I pull away grinning at her.

“You love me,” I tell her with a wink. “But I am sorry about last night, do you forgive me?”

“Of course,” she tells me as I let out a sigh of relief. “And I love you too,” she says as my chest tightens at her words. Those same words we’ve shared with each other for years now, only they suddenly have a new meaning for me and I hope soon she feels the same way.

“Come on, let’s not spend the rest of our day off in bed,” I tell her with a smirk as I stand, reaching down for her hand. She takes it and stands next to me, grinning up at me with the bright morning light shining in her dazzling blue eyes. I wonder once more how I never noticed just how beautiful she was before. I shake off those thoughts for now as we get leave her room together. Soon, it won’t be too much longer now, of this I’m sure.

 


	8. Forever & Always Chapter 8 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 8

 

GPOV

_Sookie grasps my hand tightly as she grins up at me under the bright summer sun. “Home sweet home,” she says as we look up to the small house we’ve just managed to rent together. We walk inside hand in hand as we begin inspecting the place. “It’s cute,” Sookie says with a smile._

_“It’s a little small,” I tell her as I look over the confined living room. “We’re probably gonna drive each other crazy in this enclosed space,” I tell her with a smirk as she giggles softly._

_“Nah, I think it’s cozy,” she tells me as she wraps her arm around my waist. “It’s just perfect.”_

_“If you say so,” I tell her with a shrug as we exit the house to start carrying in boxes together. Sookie looks back to me with a wide grin as she rushes up the stairs._

_“This room’s mine!” she calls merrily as I chuckle, shaking my head. I head to the ground level room and drop the box to the floor, looking around the room with a shrug. Good enough. Sookie and I work to bring in the rest of the boxes and fall to the couch together once everything is finally brought inside._

_“What you cooking for dinner?” I ask her as she smacks my arm._

_“Don’t think I’m gonna cook for you every night just cuz we’re living together,” she tells me with an eye roll as I lay my head upon her lap, looking up to her with a grin._

_“Then what’s the point of living together?” I ask with a smirk as she huffs, fighting back a smile._

_“You’re a big boy, you can cook for yourself,” she tells me as I stick out my bottom lip into a pout._

_“Oh, fine, big baby,” she sighs as she stands; I grin at her as she walks from the room. I lay my head back against the couch, tired after the long day of lugging boxes and moving furniture when I hear Sookie on the phone. She walks into the room as she hangs up the phone. “Pizza will be here in twenty minutes,” she tells me with a wide grin._

_“Such a lazy wife I have,” I joke as she smirks at me._

_“Wife huh? You wish,” she says with an eye roll as I chuckle. I sit up and lift my arms to her then and she grins as she jumps up to curl up on my lap, tucking her head against the crook of my neck._

_“So, you really like this place, huh?”  I ask her as she nods against my shoulder._

_“It’s the start of a new life,” she tells me as I nod my agreement. “A place to make new memories, better ones,” she says softly as I squeeze her tightly._

_“Of course they will be, Sookie,” I tell her as I place a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t think you’re hogging the remote though, you already stole the bigger room,” I tease in an attempt to lighten the mood once more as she giggles against me._

_“Noticed that, did ya?” she asks as I chuckle lightly._

_“I did, good thing you’re making up for it with your amazing cooking skills,” I tell her sarcastically as she grins up at me._

_“God, we really are like an old married couple already,” she says as she bursts into a fit of giggles._

_“Oh great, I get the smaller room and a ball and chain all in the same day,” I tell her with a smirk as she shakes her head._

_“You’re lucky I love you,” she tells me with a grin._

_“Ditto,” I tell her with a wink as she flashes me a brilliant smile._

_G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G_

I’m sitting on the front porch smoking a cigarette as I wait for Sookie to return home from her date with Alcide. She’s giving him the ultimatum today, and I only hope she sees he’s not the right one for her. I blow out a cloud of white smoke as my anxiety rises.

What if they work things out together? What if she decides to give him another chance, it’s in her nature to be forgiving like that. God, I really hope he manages to fuck this up somehow. I feel like a total ass for thinking like this, but I need Sookie. She’s become my entire world and I don’t know why the hell it took me so long to finally realize this.

I’ve had her with me for years now and I guess I’ve just taken for granted that she’d always be there, that we’d always have each other. It took almost losing her to another man for me to finally man up and admit my true feelings. I just hope I’m not too late, that there’s still a chance to fix all of this.

Sookie’s piece of shit car pulls into the driveway then and I shake my head at the yellow death trap as she parks it before me. I’m seriously going to junk that thing first chance I get, I can’t let her drive around in that thing anymore, its literally one sputter away from dying. Sookie climbs out of the car and frowns at me as I put out the glowing stick on the bottom of my boot.

“Those things will kill you, ya know?” she states as she shakes her head at me. I toss the butt into the coffee can as I stand to greet her.

“Yeah, I know,” I tell her as I open the door and the two of us enter the house together. Sookie walks to the kitchen and I follow her, sitting at the table as I wait for her to tell me what happened with her and Alcide.

“So? What happened?” I ask her as she pulls out two cans of Coke, handing me one with a shrug.

“We talked,” she says as she sits next to me. “He apologized for how he’s been acting and he promised me he’s done with Debbie for good, that he’s not in love with her anymore.” My gut tightens then. She’s gonna give him another chance, I just know it. No, no, no, I can’t let this be the end. I just can’t.

“And you believe him?” I ask softly as she takes a sip of her cola.

“I want to,” she says with a sigh. “He’s a good guy, probably the best guy I’ve ever dated. I feel like I should give him a chance to prove himself.” I lower my head to my hands then as I feel like my entire world has just crashed down upon me. I can’t let this happen; I just can’t take this any longer. If I don’t come clean now, I really could lose her forever.

“Sookie,” I say softly as she turns to look at me. “You shouldn’t be with Alcide,” I tell her as her brows rise in surprise.

“Why not? Have you heard something?” she asks in puzzlement as I shake my head, letting out a sigh.

“No, no, I’m sure he’s a great guy, but he’s not the right guy for you,” I tell her as her brow furrows.

“Godric, what the hell are you talking about?” she asks as I take a deep breath. This is it; the moment of truth.

“You shouldn’t be with Alcide, because you belong with me, Sookie,” I tell her as she looks to me in confusion. “I love you, and I want to be with you, not as friends, but as something more,” I tell her with pleading eyes as she sets her drink down and her eyes widen in realization.

“Are you saying what I think you are?” she asks softly as I nod to her, taking her hands into my own and looking deeply into her blue eyes.

“I’m in love with you, Sookie. I don’t know why it took seeing you move on with someone else for me to finally realize it, but it’s true,” I admit as she shakes her head lightly.

“But our relationship isn’t like that Godric, we’re friends, _best_ friends, but not lovers,” she says as I feel my gut clench.

“I know that, and I know I also told you our relationship would never change, but it has. I don’t know how it happened, but I want more; I need more, Sookie,” I tell her as she looks down to the table appearing to be deep in thought. Please let her understand; let her realize we belong together as something more.

“So you only started feeling this way once I started dating Alcide?” she asks as I nod to her. “You’ve been feeling like this for over a month now, and you never said anything?” I let out a sigh as I squeeze her hands gently.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” I explain. “At first I figured it wouldn’t last, and then once I figured out things were serious, you just seemed so happy and I didn’t want to risk upsetting you, Sookie.”

“So, why now? What’s changed?” she asks as she looks up to me with watery eyes. Shit. I hate to see her cry.

“Honestly?” I ask as she nods to me with a solemn expression. “It fucking kills me to see you with him and I just can’t take it any longer,” I admit. “Maybe that makes me selfish, but I can’t handle seeing you happy with someone else.” A fat tear trails down her cheek then and my heart breaks as I lift my hand to thumb away the salty tear.

“You’ve been in so much pain,” she whispers softly as I look to her in surprise. “Pain I was causing you without even realizing it,” she sniffles out as more tears start streaming down her cheeks. “God, you must hate me, Godric,” she says as I begin to panic. She isn’t the one to blame in this.  I need to comfort her, to make this better somehow.

I stand then, as I reach over and lift her into my arms. I carry her to the couch and sit, settling her upon my lap as she cries silently against my chest. I stroke her hair lightly as her body rocks with silent sobs. I’ve lost count of just how many times I’ve held her just like this, but this time I fear it’s I that has caused her turmoil and that thought makes my gut wrench in guilt.

“Sookie, it’s okay. I could never hate you. You know better than that,” I tell her softly as I gently rock her in my lap.

“No, it’s not okay,” she says as she pulls her face from my chest to face me. “I’m a terrible friend and an awful person to not see what I was doing to you. I’m so sorry, Goddy,” she whispers softly as I shake my head at her.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry, Sookie,” I tell her. “I should have said something sooner; I could have saved us both so much pain if I had just admitted to myself how I really felt.”

“I guess we’re both to blame then,” she says softly as she looks up at me with a studious gaze. “You tried to tell me, that night after I got home from my date didn’t you?” she asks as I nod to her.

“Not my proudest moment,” I admit as she gives me a weak, watery smile. “But that was what I was attempting to do, rather poorly, I might add,” I admit as she chuckles lightly. I smile down at her then as she shakes her head at me.

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” she asks as my brows rise in surprise.

“That all depends on you, I guess,” I tell her softly. “You know how I feel now, so it’s up to you to decide what it is you want to do about it.”

“This is a lot to take in all at once, Goddy,” she says as I nod to her.

“I know, and once more, I’m sorry about that, I really am,” I tell her earnestly. “But will you at least think over what I’ve said?” I ask, holding my breath for her response.

“I promise I will,” she tells me as I let out a relieved sigh, looking down to her with a wide smile.

“That’s all I ask,” I tell her as she grins up at me. She stands then and holds her hand out to me. I look up to her in question as she smirks at me.

“I’m tired and I have a lot to think about now,” she explains. “Let’s go to bed.” I grin at her as I take her hand, standing from the couch to follow her through the house. She stops at the bathroom and I help her gather her pills. She swallows them and I place a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight, Sookie. I love you,” I tell her as she looks to me with a warm smile. She leans up and places a chaste kiss to my lips.

“Goodnight, Goddy, I love you, too,” she says as I turn to walk to my room. She catches my wrist and I turn to see her shaking her head at me. “Please stay with me tonight, that is, if that’s still okay with you,” she says as I grin at her.

“Of course it is,” I tell her as I follow her to her room. She strips off her dress slacks and sweater, leaving her clad in only a skimpy camisole and panties and I gulp as I watch her crawl under the covers. This might prove to be a long night. I strip down to my boxers as I crawl into the bed to join her, willing myself to behave around Sookie until she takes the time to decide whatever it is she wants to do.

I take her hand in mine and place a small kiss to her fingers as she gives me a lazy smile. She yawns widely as I watch her eyes flutter shut. I lay gazing at her as she soon falls asleep beside me.

I suppose soon I’ll know for certain how she feels about us. I hope she takes my words to heart and gives me a chance to prove to her just how much she means to me. I wrap my arms around her then, pulling her against me closely as I take in her sweet scent. We’ve spent so many nights just like this, but somehow it feels different this time, better somehow, now that I’ve finally managed to admit my love to her. I never want to lose this feeling and as my eyelids grow heavy, I pray I never have to.

 


	9. Forever & Always Chapter 9 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 9

 

GPOV

_My blaring alarm brings me from my sleep and I reach up to slap the machine with a groan. Sookie moans into my chest and I look down to see her tucked against me tightly. She feels like a radiating furnace and as I lay my hand over her forehead, I realize she’s burning up with a fever. Shit._

_“Sookie, how are you feeling?” I ask her softly as she groans, shaking her head against my chest._

_“Like hell,” she croaks out as I let out a small sigh. She lifts her head and I see her face is flushed and her forehead is covered in droplets of sweat. I pull her over to my side as I crawl from the bed, turning back to tuck her under the covers. “We have work today,” she says as I shake my head at her._

_“You’re not going anywhere,” I inform her. “And neither am I, Sam will just have to find someone to cover for us until I can get you feeling better.” She nods lightly and I turn from the room to call into work. Once I hang up the phone, I grab a washcloth, wetting it with cool water and make my way back to Sookie._

_I sit on the bed next to her and she curls up in my lap as I begin running the cool, wet cloth over her pink skin. She lets out a small sigh as I hope I am at least offering her some form of comfort. “You need to take your medicine, Sookie,” I tell her as she nods. “Did you want to try and eat something?” I ask as she shakes her head._

_I rise once more to gather her normal pills along with something to bring down her fever. Once I return to her I see she’s fallen back asleep already. “Sook, you gotta take this,” I tell her gently as I squeeze her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open and I help her sit up so she can swallow the pills.  I stand to leave when she reaches out grabbing the back of my shirt into a death grip._

_“Stay with me, I don’t feel good,” she whines as I smirk at her._

_“You’re gonna get me sick if I stay in here with you all day,” I tell her as she gives me a weak smile._

_“Please,” she says as I roll my eyes at her. I just can’t tell her no, so I climb back under the covers as she curls up against me. I grab the washcloth once more, running it over her heated skin as I pick up the remote and click on the small television in my room. Sookie reaches up to steal the remote as I grin down at her._

_“You’re awful pushy when you’re sick,” I tell her as she flips through the channels, settling on some cheesy romance movie. I let out a small groan as she giggles lightly._

_“Indulge me, I don’t feel good,” she says with an adorable pout. I sigh even as scoot down to settle in. Sookie finds a comfortable position against me on the bed curling her heated limbs around me as I shake my head at her. I suppose I can tolerate her chick flicks at least until she gets feeling better._

_“So, once you get me sick, are you gonna watch football with me all day?” I ask as she grins up at me._

_“Sure,” she says as I shake my head at her._

_“Liar,” I tell her as I place a kiss to her warm head._

_“You caught me,” she says with a soft giggle. “But I’d gladly watch action movies with you all day just because I love you.”_

_“Sounds like a deal, Sunshine,” I tell her as she cuddles in against me once more._

_G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*_

I wake to see Sookie’s bright, blue eyes staring intently at me from across the bed. “Hey,” she says softly as I smile at her.

“Hey,” I say as I reach out to take her hand into mine. She leans forward then, bringing her face to mine as she presses her soft, plush lips against my own. I begin to kiss her back as she reaches up to clasp my face in her small hands. She presses her lips against me harder and my brows rise in surprise as I pull away to give her a questioning look.

“Sookie?” I ask as she shakes her head, pressing her fingers over my lips.

“Shh,” she says as she stretches her silken leg over me to straddle my waist as she move herself to settles atop me. She leans down to kiss me once more and I let myself melt into that kiss as I reach up to run my fingers through her glossy hair. She opens her mouth against me as her slick tongue runs across my bottom lip and I open my own mouth for her as she begins caressing my tongue softly with her own.

I reach down then, taking the bottom hem of her shirt into my hands and running my hands along her smooth abdomen as I begin slowly pushing her shirt up higher. Sookie pulls away from our kiss to finish stripping off her shirt as she looks down to me with a heated gaze.

“You’re so beautiful,” I whisper reverently as I take in her exposed form before me. I run my hands along her sides, raising them up higher until I cup her perfect breasts in my hands. They fit my palms perfectly, and as I brush my thumbs across her nipples lightly she lets out a soft moan as I watch the delicate pink buds harden under my gentle caresses.

I lean up then, looking up to her half lidded eyes as I flick my tongue across one of her hardened nipples. She slips her slender fingers through my hair, tugging lightly and I take that as an invitation as I open my mouth to latch onto her breast, sucking gently as I swirl my tongue around her erect bud.

“Godric,” she whispers as I smile against her heated flesh. I love knowing I can affect her this way and I reach down with one hand to cup her heated core through her thin panties, rubbing the heal of my palm over her as I continue to suckle at her breast. She’s already wet, and I groan as I feel her soaking my hand through the light fabric. She moans softly as she begins grinding herself against my hand, gripping my shoulders tightly as her head rolls back in pleasure.

I begin trailing wet kisses up along her throat then as I push aside her panties to run a finger through her warm, wet folds. She digs her nails into my shoulders and I grin against the soft skin of her throat as I slip a finger into her hot, tight center.

“Yes, Godric, please” she pleads as I begin pumping my finger inside her. I kiss and nip at the sensitive flesh of her golden neck as I circle my thumb around her hardened nub and she wraps her arms around my neck tightly as a slight tremor runs through her eager body.

I slip a second finger into her tight channel, pumping gently as I continue to tease her with my circling thumb. “Come for me, Sookie,” I breathe against ear as I feel her silken walls clench around my fingers and she shudders against me with her release. She leans her forehead against mine, staring deeply into my eyes as she takes heaving breaths.

I grin at her as she reaches down between us to run her hand over my hardened member, making me groan at the exquisite feel. “My turn,” she whispers against my ear as she presses me back against the bed with one hand and reaches into my boxers with the other. Her warm hand wraps around me and my eyes close in ecstasy as I feel her pump her hand over my hardened length.

She removes her hand from me then and I look down to see her smirking up at me as she clutches the top of my boxers, tugging at them as I lift my hips to help her snatch them away, freeing my throbbing erection. She looks up at me and I suck in my breath as she runs her tongue over me slowly, teasing me with her wet, pink tongue.

“Fuck, Sookie,” I groan out as she wraps her wet lips around me, swirling her sweet tongue around the tip. She’s driving me completely insane as she begins to bob her head over me, working me further into her hot, wet mouth and I grip her golden hair into my hands, tugging lightly as she continues her delicious attentions upon me.

I grip her face lightly then, stopping her movements and she looks up to me questioningly as she raises up to face me. “Come here,” I tell her softly as she grins, rising to her knees as she settles herself above me once more. She takes me into her hand and I look down to see her aligning me with the apex of her thighs.

I watch as she lowers herself over me slowly, her tight walls enclosing over me as she lets out a soft moan. She sheaths me inside her fully and I wrap my arms around her tightly, lowering my head to her shoulder as I take a moment just to relish the feel of her with me like this. God, I fucking love this woman.

I run my hands lightly over the soft skin of her back then as I lift my face to hers. She rests her forehead to mine as we lock gazes with one another. “I love you, Sookie,” I whisper as she smiles at me, kissing the tip of my nose.

“I love you, Goddy,” she whispers back as she rolls her hips against me, making my head roll back at the feel. I grip her hips tightly then as I begin gently pumping her over me. She weaves her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck as she pulls my face against hers.

She kisses me deeply, sucking at my bottom lip lightly as I begin to thrust inside her in a slow, gentle rhythm. I feel like I’ve been waiting my entire life for this perfect moment and my heart is overflowing with the love I have for Sookie as we continue our sweet, erotic dance together.

Soon, I feel my climax approaching as I begin pumping Sookie’s hips over me faster. Her face is flushed as she pulls from our kiss, breathing heavily as she grips my neck tightly, rocking her hips against me as we meet each other thrust for thrust, picking up our speed together as stars explode behind my eyes and I release deep inside Sookie’s warm, fluttering walls.

She cries out with her own release, digging her nails into the back of my neck as she grips me tightly to her chest. Her head falls to my shoulder and her body trembles against me as she takes deep, heaving breaths into the crook of my neck. I lay back upon her bed then, holding her tightly in my arms as we both are floating down from our release together. We lie together like that in comfortable silence for a time, as I relish the feel of holding her in my arms in my utterly satisfied state.

“So, I guess this means you made your choice?” I ask her softly as she nods against my chest. I grin widely as I look down to smiling face. “Didn’t take you long to decide,” I tell her as she rests her chin upon her hands looking up to me with a soft smile.

“It wasn’t a hard decision to make,” she says softly. “Once you told me how you really felt, I knew I felt the same, I just can’t figure out why I never saw it before. I can’t believe it took me so long to see what I had right in front of me this whole time,” she explains as her eyes well up with tears.

“Hey, don’t cry, Sookie,” I tell her as I brush away her tears. “None of that matters now, alright?” I ask her softly as she nods to me with a soft smile. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, forever and always, right?” I ask as I stick out my pinky to her. She grins widely as she hooks her tiny pinky around my own.

“Forever and always,” she concedes as she leans up to kiss me softly.

 


	10. Forever & Always Chapter 10 – krispybee12

[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Forever & Always Chapter 10

 

GPOV

“Dude, calm down,” Eric whispers to me as I anxiously fidget in my uncomfortable tuxedo. He places his hand on my shoulder as I look over to nod to him. I turn to look out over the small crowd gathered in my parent’s backyard then and my palms are sweating as I see my mother wiping away her tears already. I shake my head at her with a small smile as she gives me a proud, watery smile.

The small band starts playing soft music then and I instantly straighten my spine as I look up to see a golden head of hair emerge from a small tent behind the rows of chairs. Sookie steps up to the head of the aisle and my heart stops in my chest as my mouth instantly goes dry at the sight of her. She’s so incredibly beautiful and I’m certain I must be the luckiest man on the planet right at this moment.

My father steps up to take her arm, as Sookie had requested, seeing him as the father figure she never had. They take slow, paced steps down the aisle, getting ever closer as my heart beats wildly within my chest. I lock eyes with Sookie who gives me a soft smile and the rest of the world just melts away as they step before me.

My father gives me a wide smile before kissing Sookie’s cheek and handing her off to me. I take her small, trembling hands into my own giving them a gentle squeeze. I lift her hands to my face to place a feather light kiss to her fingertips as her nerves visibly calm. She nods up at me and the two of us turn to take in the weathered face of the preacher standing before us.

His voice is soft and low and I barely register his words as I turn to take in Sookie standing before me. This is it, I’ll be spending the rest of my life with this amazing woman and I’m still finding it hard to believe this is even real. She really loves me, my best friend, the person I hold closer than any other in this word and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life making her as happy as possible.

Sookie turns to look at me then with a small smirk. She squeezes my hand and raises a brow at me. Shit. I was supposed to say something. I look up to the preacher rather sheepishly as the soft chuckles of the crowd sound around me. He repeats his words once more to me with a kind smile and I nod to him as I turn to recite my vows to Sookie.

“I, Godric Hyde, take you, Sookie Stackhouse, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever,” I tell her softly as her eyes glimmer with unshed tears and her smile widens. She dabs at her eyes before repeating the words back to me in her soft, sweet voice.

“Godric, do you take Sookie to be your lawful, wedded wife?” the pastor asks as I flash Sookie a brilliant grin.

“I do,” I say proudly as Sookie smirks at me.

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?” he asks me as I nod.

“I do,” I state solemnly. I listen as Sookie repeats the vows back to me and her voice trembles slightly as tears begin trailing down her cheeks and when she says the final ‘I do’ she looks up to me through her tears she as takes a deep, shaking breath. I squeeze her hands once more in encouragement as she gives me a grateful smile and brushes away her tears.

We exchange our rings with one another and at this point I’m the one trembling with excitement, fumbling with her tiny ring, as I know the part I’ve been waiting for all day is finally coming up next.

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Godric, you may now kiss your bride,” the pastor tells me with a knowing smile. I take Sookie into my arms, dipping her low as I crash my mouth to hers, putting all my love and devotion into that passionate kiss as the crowd claps and cheers loudly around us.

I pull my mouth away from hers once we’re both about out of breath as Sookie beams at me. “I love you,” I whisper to her as I raise her to stand upright. She kisses the tip of my nose with a wink.

“I love you, too,” she tells me as we turn to face the cheering crowd together. I take Sookie’s hand into mine and raise our combined hands to the crowd with a proud smile as Sookie lets out a sweet giggle beside me. Sookie and I walk down the grassy aisle together hand and hand as we make our way to the large canopy we have set up for the reception.

I lead Sookie to the large head table, pulling out her chair for her as the rest of the crowd starts filing in and soft music begins playing through the scattered speakers set around the tent. I sit beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist tightly as she leans against me with a soft sigh, taking in the crowd of friends and family that have come to celebrate our special day with us.

The caterers bring around plates of food to those of us sitting at the head table and soon begin serving the guests as well. We all eat our dinner together and Sookie and I make a game out of trying to feed one another, laughing as we’re making a mess of each other’s faces. I lean forward to lick alfredo sauce off from Sookies lips as she smirks against my mouth, kissing me sweetly. I cup her face gently, deepening our kiss as the crowd begins cheering loudly, bringing me back to reality once more.

“We’ll finish this later,” I tell Sookie with a wink as she smirks at me.

“I’ll hold you to it,” she quips as I waggle my brows at her and she grins widely. Our song starts playing then and I take Sookie’s hand in mine as I lead her to the dance floor. I hold her close as she lays her head upon my shoulder and I begin to sway with her across the floor, letting the soft melody lead my mind to the many memories I have of the two of us over the years.

_Should it all come crashing down around me…_

_Would you be there should I stumble and fall…_

_To pick up the pieces…_

My heart clenches as I squeeze Sookie against me thinking just how true those words have been for us; just how many times we’ve been there for one another, how many times I’ve helped her pick up the pieces of her shattered and unforgiving life.

_Forget about the shit that we’ve been through…_

_I wanna stay here forever and always…_

_Standing here in front of all of you…_

_I wanna stay here forever and always…_

Sookie lifts her face to grin at me at those words of promise that we’ve shared with one another throughout our years as friends, the same words we’ll use throughout our married lives together. Once the song ends, I lead Sookie from the tent and she looks up to me questioningly as I lift her into my arms, carrying her bridal style across the moonlit lawn.

“We’re gonna miss our party,” Sookie whispers against my ear as she nips it playfully.

“They’ll be just fine without us for a while,” I tell her with a wink as I rush her into the house, eliciting a small, excited squeal from my bride. I take her into my old room where we fall onto the bed together. Sookie grabs my shoulders tightly as she crashes her mouth to mine, pulling me down to her as our kiss deepens.

I run my hand up along the smooth expanse of her thigh as she raises her skirt, smiling against my lips. I trace the lace of her panties, teasing her softly as she reaches down to cup me firmly through the stiff material of my dress slacks.

“Please, Godric,” she breathes out as she unfastens my pants rather roughly. I grin down to her, shaking my head.

“Eager are we?” I tease as she grips my erect length in her warm hand and begins sucking and nipping along my throat. I groan as all semblances of thought escape me at the exquisite feel of her attentions. The only thought I have left is an overwhelming need to be with my wife and as she frees my hardened length from my pants I align myself with her heated entrance.

I push inside her gently, groaning softly at the feel of her hot, wet center squeezing around me in the most delicious way. Sookie rolls her hips against me then and I thrust inside her as she moans out into the darkened bedroom. We soon find a matching rhythm together as Sookie leans up to grip my hair tightly, making me moan for her.

She brings her mouth to mine and I run my tongue over her plush lips, taking her bottom lip between my own and sucking gently as she lets out a sweet moan. Our pace picks up and I begin thrusting harder inside her, knowing I won’t last much longer. Sookie wraps her arms around my neck tightly as I lift her to my lap, gripping her hips tightly as I pump her over me at a fervent pace.

“Godric,” she calls out as I feel her silken walls clench around me tightly with her climax. I give two more powerful thrusts inside her fluttering walls before I find my own release deep inside her. I shudder against her as I hold her close. She wraps her legs around me, resting her head upon my shoulder as we both are gasping for air and coming back down from our release together.

“I think I’m gonna enjoy making love to my husband,” Sookie says as she looks up to me with a grin.

“I certainly hope so, because I plan on taking advantage of it often, my wife,” I reply as I proceed to dust her face with feather light kisses. She giggles sweetly and I pull away to grin at her as my heart is overflowing with the love I have for this incredible woman.

“Think we should be getting back to the party? They’re gonna start wondering where we are,” she tells me softly as I look down to our disheveled clothing.

“I’m sure they already have an idea, and once they take a look at the two of us, they’ll know for sure what we’ve been up to,” I inform her as she looks down to her rather wrinkled dress with an adorable pout.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she says with a shrug as I help her stand from the bed. We work to right ourselves once more and once we’re presentable, I take her hand into mine to lead her back outside. But instead of leading her back to the party, I pull her to the side yard as she looks to me in confusion.

“Come on,” I tell her as I lead her to my old jungle gym. She grins at me as we climb up the ladder to the top level of the structure together. “Remember that first day you came over to play swords with me?” I ask her as she laughs, nodding her head.

“I was so surprised you asked me over,” she says shaking her head. “And then I let you win so you’d invite me to play again,” she tells me as I chuckle.

“You let me win, huh?” I ask her as she nods vigorously and I raise a brow at her.

“Somehow I find that hard to believe,” I tease her as she jumps down from the structure in her flowing dress. She walks over to the big play chest and I grin as she pulls out the set of plastic swords. I had no idea my mother had held onto them all these years. Sookie struts back over to me and tosses me a sword with a smirk.

“I think it’s time for a rematch,” she tells me as she kicks off her heels. I jump to the ground and hold up my sword towards her.

“You’re on, Sunshine,” I tell her with a grin as we each start swinging the plastic swords through the air, clashing them together as we laugh gleefully. Sookie runs up the slide then with a smooth grace and turns to smirk at me as I clumsily follow her, slipping along the slick terrain as she giggles softly. “We’ll see who’s laughing in a second,” I call out as I join her at the top once more.

We begin our swordplay once more, and I have to admit, I’m having a hard time blocking her shots as she swings the plastic tip close to my face with a wink. Shit. She might actually win after all. I lean forward with a lunge as the plastic tip of Sookie’s sword pricks me in the gut.

She jumps up and down, raising her hands in victory as she lets out a fierce battle cry. I fall to my knees and slump over in a motionless pile of limbs as Sookie kneels before me with a cocky grin. “Told ya,” she says with a wink as I chuckle up at her.

“Fine,” I concede. “You probably _did_ let me win before.”

“Aww, don’t feel too bad,” she teases. “I still love you, even if you do suck at fencing.”

“Wow, thanks,” I retort with a grin as I sit up and pull her into my arms. “I guess I still love you too, but you’d better not let anyone know you just kicked my ass with a piece of plastic,” I threaten as she giggles against me.

“Deal, still friends?” she asks as she holds up her pinky to me.

“Of course, forever and always,” I tell her as I hook my pinky around hers with a grin.

THE END

 


End file.
